The invention relates to an electromagnetic linear drive which includes a stator which constitutes a path of movement for a vehicle. The linear drive is equipped with current conductors, and divided into a plurality of stator elements of equal length. A movable portion which constitutes a vehicle is equipped with magnets, preferably permanent magnets which cooperate with the stationary portion to provide a drive. The stationary portion is divided into a number of motor elements, each including a minimum number of stationary elements and one energy supply unit. The energy supply units are adapted to be switched on and off individually, preferably by sensor means disposed the vehicle.
It is known in the art to divide the stator of an electromagnetic linear drive into several sections. Each section comprises a switching means by which the current conductors of a particular section can be connected to an energy supply unit. In this manner energy need not be supplied simultaneously to all of the current conductors of the stator which constitute the path of movement. If that were necessary, it would involve not only high losses in power but also require components designed for very high performance.